Wielders of the Shadow Omnitrix
by CodeLyoko
Summary: When the Tennysons meet 16 year old twin sisters, Ashley and Kira, who have an Omnitrix of their own, in a city of Colorado, it seems as though all chaos breaks loose. The Tennysons also get a suprise when they meet the twelve aliens from the watch.
1. Meeting The Aliens

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ben 10. But we do own Ashley, Kira and the ideas.**

**Jackie: This is our first ever Ben 10 fan fiction. And before you ask, we never even went to Colorado, though we really want to go there sometime, so we're using information on that state from the internet for the next chapter.**

**Jessie: Now this chapter wasn't going to happen since we didn't even think about it…. But in the end, my sis and I talked it out and finally though up of a way to introduce our characters before they met Ben, Gwen and Max. And let's just say that they were on another planet that is suitable for human life on the other side of the Milky Way, before they ended up on Earth because of a rather curious looking ship that landed on their planet. But we shouldn't spoil the surprise. You'll just have to read it to find out. And now the adventure begins…**

Earth… The two twin 12 year olds girls, Ashley and Kira, didn't know what that planet was or where it was located at… until one fateful day that changed their lives forever. And it would be the last time that they saw their family again.

It all started when Kira and Ashley were both out hiking out in the mountains on their home planet, Kantora, which is like earth, but was almost completely different.

The planet, which was only a bit bigger than the Earth, had only two large land masses - one on two of the four sides of the planet, which resulted in a very vast oceanic body of water. The planet had only 20 percent land and 80 percent water. It also has nitrogen/carbon dioxide/oxygen atmosphere. There were two polar ice capes, but they were very large, almost reaching the bottom and top of the largest land mass. But there is one small island drifting between the ice caps and the smallest land mass, but that hasn't been completely explored since the Kantorians prefer to stay on the two main lands. Under the ocean were large deep trenches, mainly near the unexplored island. The planet also had two moons instead of one. The smallest one was named Icnit because it was covered with ice, most likely having an ocean underneath it. The largest moon was called Volanc because of the few volcanoes on it. It had a thin breathable atmosphere, but no one has even tried to live on there or will even need to.

Anyways, the two girls were free climbing up a rock face that led to one of the tallest mountains around their city, Mt. Kirct, though there was a footpath that they could have followed instead of climbing. Kira, one minute younger then her older twin sister, Ashley, reached the top of the rock face first, scrambled back onto level ground and breathed a sigh of relief. She helped her twin up and looked up at the snowy mountains that were a few miles away from them. It was summer there, so it wasn't really that cold out.

"Let's see if we can break our record again. This time, we climb all the way up to the top instead of going to the half way point. We have to find the perfect place to set up camp this evening. This is gonna be better then last time!" Kira said, smirking. Ashley sighed, her icy blue eyes flashing with determination as she tossed her long blonde waist length hair over her shoulder, which she kept up in a long neat braid. A large icy blue and white bird flew overhead, screeching loudly. The two girls glanced up and gazed at it in amazement and awe. Seeing that type of bird, called the Arvawk was really rare. Some of the Kantorians say that the Arvawk AKA the Spirit Bird that looks over the planet and its two moons.

The Spirit Bird, as it's mostly known as, is about 8 ½ feet tall at the least, its wingspan can extend to a maximum of 6 feet from tip to tip. It has no pupils, just eerie glowing crystal blue eyes. Its body color differs on where its found. The feathers of the wings and tail are razor sharp, almost like a swords edge, around the edges. They are also almost 1 ½ feet long. It has strange marking around its eyes and on its wings. Its tail is long and flowing, but the tips are dyes metallic silver, as though it was dipped in silver paint. There was a ghostly glowing sky blue aura around the bird all the time, indicating that it was a real Arvawk. It's sharp looking claws and wicked looking beak makes it look like it was scary and dangerous, but they are gentle creatures most of the time. Even though it may look gentle, when attacked or provoked, its goes on a blind rampage and destroys everything until it's subdued. Their senses of smell, seeing and hearing were enhanced dramatically. The last thing know about the bird… is that it could appear in a flare of silver fire anywhere it wanted to be, like on another planet in another galaxy, but it would be stuck there for awhile until it can transport itself back to Kantora.

"Ready when you are Kira." Ashley said, smiling softly as the bird dove down towards a misty mountain top of a nearby mountain. Her black waist length haired, green eyed twin grinned. They knew it was dangerous in climbing this certain mountain, or any other mountain range to be exact, since their older brother, David, had climbed up another tall mountain on the another side of this range and almost lost his life in the process a few months before. Their mom and dad, both skilled mountain climbers, didn't want their children to follow in their footsteps. They though it was too dangerous for them at their age. A armored deer-like animal with silver clawed feet and 2 inch fangs sprinted past the girl, letting out a shrilled cry and disappeared up the slope, frightened.

"Wonder whats wrong with that Aromar. It seemed scared." Ashley sid, stopping to look up at the animal. Kira just shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Now lets get going." she said. After a while, the girls were so busy hiking up the mountain that they didn't notice a large shadow coming towards them. When they did finally, they stopped in their tracks, turned around the way they came and froze. A large spaceship rumbled towards them, and it didn't seem like it was going to stop.

"RUN!" Ashley yelled, spun back around and they hightailed it down the well worn path that wound up the mountain side. Seeing as the large packs that they were wearing were slowing them down and the spaceship was coming closer ever second, they slipped out of the heavy packs full of their climbing/camping gears, food and water, as they were going to camp in the mountains for a few nights, and continued on. Kira glanced back for a second then screamed as the ship knocked them over with a powerful wind as it passed over and headed towards the other side of the mountain.

"Are you alright Kira?" Ashley asked, getting to her feet slowly, brushing her black tank top and pants off. Kira nodded and sat up, a bit disoriented. A few seconds later, they looked at each other and smirked.

"Let's go check it out." Kira said, curiosity getting the better of her. Ashley shrugged slightly, having no better idea. They had to go up and over the mountain, through several freezing cold streams then down to a grassland valley to catch up to the large ship, which was hovering over the ground near the large forest or as they called it, The Death Forest.

"This is going to be interesting." Ashley said, trotting away from her sister, her small pack on her left shoulder jingling with the coins and a little bit of packed food that they took with them. It took the girls about 30 minutes to get down the mountain, through the streams and valley and over to the ship, though it also took them at least an hour to circle the huge ship and find a way in.

"What is this place? Let's check it out!" Kira muttered in awe and then scampered off down the hallway. Ashley gave a growl and dashed off after her, not knowing that they were being watched by a pair of hovering red and black robots from the shadows above them. A crash and a thud sounded from up ahead of Ashley, to the left in another hallway. When she caught up with her sister, she stared at a blue and black alien with balls as feet and scissor like hands, which held her sister by her black tank top.

"Let her go!" Ashley demanded only to get tackled to the ground by a vicious, drooling dog-like alien, though two things were missing, the eyes and ears and it was orange. The tall alien who had Kira narrowed her green eyes.

"Wait, you're no robot…." She hissed, her grip loosening slightly. Kira was staring wild-eyed at the alien. Ashley was struggling under the dog alien's overly large arms when he suddenly backed off. He grunted, he bowing his head slightly as someone entered the room. Ashley gulped as she looked up at a 12 foot tall, four armed, red skinned alien as he entered the room. She felt very small, almost like a fly next to a giraffe, when next to him, even though she and her sister were 5 foot 8 inches.

"Put the human down XLR8." The tall alien said softly. The blue and black alien placed the girl onto the ground and glanced back at another door which flew open. A very cranky-looking angler fish alien poked her head out of the door with a crossed look on her face as she glared at the two girls. Soon the two girls were surrounded by 12 aliens. One was a flaming human-like alien of fire, a weird mutated plant alien with four legs, a crystallized human-like alien, a small extremely smart rat-like alien, a hulky armadillo-like alien, a shadowy specter alien, a tall living biomechanical alien, and a large butterfly-like alien with four eyestalks and two pairs of legs and one set of hands.

"Who ARE you all?" Kira asked. The four-armed alien stepped forward and bowed slightly.

"I am Fourarms. This is XLR8 and Wildmutt, who you ran into a few minutes ago. The hothead over there is Heatblast, the flying alien is Stinkfly, the plant is Wildvine, the padded alien is Cannonbolt, the small one is Grey Matter, the aquatic alien is Ripjaws, the biomechanical being is Upgrade, the shadowy spirit is Ghostfreak, and the diamond alien is Diamondhead, hence the name." Fourarms said, smiling. Ashley and Kira exchanged a worried glance as the ship started to vibrate and take off towards the atmosphere of their planet. They then spotted two robots hovering towards the aliens and them. The girls gave a little yelp and dove into the nearest room as the aliens took off, leading the robots away from the room.

The twins looked around the room that they were in. It was filled with different kinds of weird alien technology. Kira and Ashley wondered what the hell it was when the far door opened up. Worried that they would be seen, they scampered towards a large pile of things and hid behind it. They peeked up from their hiding place to see a large alien figure place two silver and black objects onto a platform in the middle of the room, then walk out. Making sure that no one else was around, they slowly snuck towards the two objects, wondering what they were. A few minutes later, they were looking down at them.

"I wonder what these things are." Kira muttered, peering down at the two devices. Ashley smirked then looked over at her sister. Kira shook her head and was about pick up one of the devices to examine it when both of the watch-like things clamped onto the two twins' wrists. Kira was struggling to get it off of her left wrist as Ashley was trying to pull it off of her right wrist.

"Why won't this stupid thing come off?" Kira growled and looked over at her sister, who was trying to find something to pry the device off when she was stopped by footsteps coming towards the door that they came from. They whirled around, and then sighed softly when the aliens came into the room, though they were still pretty scared of them. Grey Matter gasped at the girls, who had a confused look on their faces. He jumped off of Upgrades' shoulder, onto Stinkfly's head, who hated him for that, then onto Kira's wrist, examining every inch of the watch quickly. Kira looked down at the alien with an irritated look.

"It's the Shadow Omnitrix! Vilgax must have found these two devices on the planet that we landed on. It was rumored that there was two of these… and now it seems that the rumor is true." Grey Matter explained. Wildmutt growled softly as his nostrils flared slightly, then barked. Ripjaws poured a glass of water that she had with her, onto her head to keep her gills wet.

"We better get out of here. You two are in danger. Vilgax is coming; Wildmutt can hear and sense him." Fourarms said then picked up the two girls with his top set of arms, then exited the room quickly, with the other eleven aliens right behind him. The ship was exiting the atmosphere and heading towards the solar system where Earth was as soon as it entered hyper speed. A few minutes later, they were hovering over Earth.

"Ghostfreak, where are the escape pods?" XLR8 asked as her tail twitching slightly as she looked over at the ghost alien. The aliens' violet eye blinked as she turned semi-invisible and went ahead of the group, checking through the walls and doors then came back.

"That way… It's down the corridor on the right. There's a large one that is reserved for Vilgax. We can escape using that one. It can hold all of us." Ghostfreak said softly. Stinkfly spun around, growling and spat acid and goo from her four eyestalks as she spotted Vilgax running towards them from behind with a bunch of hovering robots.

"Hurry up and find the escape pod! XLR8, Diamondhead, lets bring these guys down!" Stinkfly yelled. Diamondhead smirked and turned around, then shot a few shards of diamond from her right hand at several of the robots from her hands. XLR8 laughed as her visor went up. She dashed towards the robots and Vilgax, who was didn't even flinch as the acid and goo hit him, and circled them at high speeds, creating a tornado around them. A few minutes later, the three aliens knew they were losing badly, so they retreated towards the escape pod, destroying a few hovering robots on the way there. They flew/skidded into the large escape pod and crashed into the others as Grey Matter did the rest of the work, as in activating the release of the pod into space.

"So where are we off to?" Grey Matter asked as he looked up from the control panel as the escape pod shot out of the ship. Fourarms sighed then shrugged, still holding the two girls in his top set of arms, who were dozing off.

"Beats me. We'll just have to hop for the best. Upgrade… you know what to do." Wildvine said, leaning on the metal wall next to Cannonbolt and Heatblast. Upgrade nodded and upgraded the escape pod that it didn't burn up as it rocketed down towards Earth atmosphere. The escape pod was heading towards the USA; towards the state known as Colorado. Neither the aliens nor the twins knew that four years from then, they were going to meet up with the Tennysons and all chaos will break loose.

**Jessie: Okay, that's the end of this chapter. I'll show you how to say these few words!**

**Kantora – Can-tour-a  
Icnit – Ice-net  
Volanc – Val-anc**  
**Arvawk – Are-vawk  
Aromar – Ar-ro-maar**

**Jackie: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews will be dearly appreciated, as we want to know if anyone is anxious to read more Oh and the coins that were mentioned are the money that they used on their home planet. No dollar bills or other types of money, just large golden-silver coins with strange symbols and markings on them. And if you are wondering which aliens are female or male and who's the oldest through the youngest… Here's the list:**

**Fourarms – male, oldest**

**Diamondhead – female, 2nd oldest**

**Stinkfly – female, 3rd oldest**

**Wildmutt – male, 4th oldest **

**Ghostfreak – female, 5th oldest**

**Grey Matter – male, 6th oldest**

**Upgrade – male, 7th oldest**

**Ripjaws – female, 8th oldest**

**Cannonbolt – male, 9th oldest **

**Wildvine – male 10th oldest**

**XLR8 – female, 11th oldest**

**Heatblast – male, 12th oldest**

**A/N: Though we didn't say anything about it…. Kira's favorite form is XLR8 and Ashley's is Wildmutt. And how they are buying so many things for their alien friends in the next chapter is because they sold about half their collection of coins that they still had with them to a nearby museum in the city that they landed outside of for a rather large sum of money.**

**A/N: The Kantorians have a silver lining around their pupil instead of a black line. Their skin is much paler, almost like an albino's skin but a slightly darker then that. They have pretty advance technology, though there are many downfalls to it that their trying to fix.**


	2. Meeting The Tennysons

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ben 10 or the characters. We only own Ashley, Kira and the ideas.**

**Jackie: Welcome to the second chapter of our first Ben 10 fan fiction. This is where the aliens and the two girls meet the Tennysons. Oh and thank you reviewers for showing interest in this fan fiction.**

**Jessie: Each chapter is about two to three pages front and back. So they'll never be too short again, since we have a lot of ideas for this fan fiction. Hope you all enjoy this.**

It was around ten AM on a Saturday morning. The last few rays of light from the sun spread over a creepy and abandon-looking three story mansion outside of a large city in Colorado. Three scared looking teenage kids were screaming as they ran back into the city, scared by the loud barks, growls, and grunts of Wildmutt, who was hidden in the large bushes next to the mansion. But inside that very mansion, it was neat and clean, since Kira and Ashley settled into the home with the twelve aliens for over four years. On the second story, inside their room, the twin girls were sleeping peacefully in their separate beds. A ghastly figure phased through the wall near the door and looked down at them.

"The intruders have fled in terror." Ghostfreak said softly. It startled the girls out of their dreams, yelped and nearly fell out of their beds. The two girls were very light sleepers.

"Ghostfreak… please don't do that ever again. We told you to knock first, not phase through the door or wall." Ashley sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, I had that dream again… so I didn't sleep that well." Kira muttered, her eyes drooping slightly. Ashley looked around, noticing that XLR8 and Wildmutt didn't come in at that time, as they usually wake them up, in case they overslept.

"Where's Wildmutt and XLR8?" she asked, glancing at Ghostfreak, as Kira fell back to sleep. Ghostfreak blinked her violet eye.

"XLR8 is trying to wake Heatblast. He apparently fell asleep in the oven again to keep his fire burning at the right temperature. Good thing he didn't burn down the house while he was at it. Wildmutt is outside, silently scouting for more intruders." Ghostfreak explained. Ashley nodded slightly.

"Well, I better fix breakfast for all of you. Kira, wake up. Ghostfreak, get everyone down to the dining room." Ashley said, walking into the bathroom with her close that she was going to change into and dressed quickly, then trotted downstairs. A few minutes later, ten aliens filed into the large dinning room. Kira, Ghostfreak and Wildmutt came in later on. Ashley was the major cook in the household, along with Heatblast and Fourarms. She came up with extremely good food for everyone. After breakfast and almost getting crushed to death by one of Fourarms' death hugs, the two girls said goodbye to their alien friends as they went off to get some more food and drinks.

"Ghostfreak, remember to keep Wildmutt inside the house at all costs… and don't let Ripjaws feed him anything that is not meat. Fourarms, make sure that Heatblast doesn't burn down the house. XLR8, you can help Cannonbolt around the house, Ripjaws, we finally found that ancient water crystal from our home planet to keep your gills moist when you're out of the water for a long time. It's near your water tank. Stinkfly, Wildvine… I guess you can plant more plants up in that attic that you just so happen to turn into a garden. Diamondhead, well you can help Grey Matter and Upgrade with the computer." Kira said as they walked out of the back door, not wanting to be seen walking out of the front door, then headed into the city. Ashley looked down at the list that XR8 wrote for Heatblast and Fourarms. While the twins went shopping, Wildmutt had sneaked away from Ghostfreak, who was talking to XLR8 and Cannonbolt at that time, went up into the attic and jumped out of the open window, despite the yelling from Stinkfly and Wildvine. XLR8 heard a loud thump outside then sighed, excusing herself from her two friends then raced out of the front door. Wildmutt was a quarter mile away from the mansion, roaming around. XLR8 shot down the street. When she was about four meters away from the house, she nearly got hit by RV that was coming her way, heading towards the city.

"Wildmutt? Where are you?" XLR8 called as she skidded to a stop to look back at the RV then glanced to one side, seeing Wildmutt bounding towards her. She then returned her gaze the RV, which turned sharply, went off the road and rolled to a stop. Two heads, one of a red haired green eyes girl and one of a brown haired green eyed boy stuck their heads out the side window.

"XLR8 and Wildmutt? But… how?" The boy muttered.

"Grandpa!" The girl called and pulled the boy away from the window.

"Not good. Thisss isss ssso not good. Wildmutt, DOWN BOY!" XLR8 hissed as her visor flew down so she could glare up at the dog alien, who had climbed up onto the RV. The two kids scrambled out of the RV, followed by their grandpa and looked up at the dog alien who was standing on top of the RV, growling. XLR8 twisted her head around fast, hearing footsteps behind her.

"What's going on XLR8? Stinkfly and Wildvine were pretty upset that Wildmutt broke four of their potted plants." Ripjaws said, a little bit of irritation seeping into her words as her and the other nine aliens came towards them. The two kids and their grandpa looked at the twelve aliens as they came together.

"All twelve of the aliens from the Omnitrix? Here on earth? That's so cool!" The boy said and approached them, smiling. Ripjaws, being the grumpy alien she always is with strangers, snapped her jaws and slashed at the kid with her clawed hand, who was thrown back. Fourarms came forward and held a tight grip on Ripjaws.

"Ripjawsss… Ssstand down. You know what Ashley and Kira would ssay if they ssaw uss outside." XLR8 warned the fish alien. Grey Matter made the mistake of jumping onto Stinkfly's head from Upgrade's shoulder, wanting to get a better view of the three humans.

"Get off of my head Grey Matter before I cover you in acid!" The moody winged alien growled and swatted at him with one of her claws. Diamondhead plucked the little alien off her friends head and placed him onto her shoulder. Ripjaws struggled out of Fourarms grip and snapped at him before returning her gaze to the three people. Wildmutt, forgotten by that time, leapt off the roof and pinned both kids to the ground, growling at the kids all the while. It was at that time that Ashley and Kira came into view. The two girls almost dropped their bags of food and soda if Fourarms didn't take the bags away from them.

"What are you all doing outside? We told you that a hundred times already for the past four years! Wildmutt, get off of them right now." Ashley growled. Wildmutt barked and backed away from the kids and stood right beside Ashley.

"Who are you three anyways?" Kira asked, eyeing the two kids as they got up from the pavement, hand positioned above her Shadow Omnitrix on her left wrist. Her sister had her hand over her Shadow Omnitrix on her right wrist.

"I'm Max Tennyson, and these are my grandkids, Gwen and Ben." The old man said. Ashley turned her head slightly to the second oldest alien, Diamondhead.

"I though you said that you would keep everyone out of trouble AND out of sight!" she snapped. She was clearly irritated, not at the aliens themselves, but that they were seen by three people in public right outside their house.

"Though I'm the second oldest doesn't mean I have to be responsible all the time. You said that job was XLR8's not mine…" Diamondhead said, narrowing her yellow eyes slightly. Ben, Gwen and Max looked from the aliens to the twin girls then at each other, confused.

"Hey Diamondhead, I have enough trouble with Wildmutt running off like he did a few minutes ago." XLR8 hissed. The other aliens sighed softly. They thought that arguing was pointless, as it gets them no where. Ghostfreak hovered in place, turning her attention from the girls to Ben, and blinked. Ben noticed Ghostfreak and gulped, remembering his experience with his Ghostfreak.

"What a pathetic trio of humans. Wait… He has the first Prototype Omnitrix." She muttered, gazing at Ben's right wrist.

"Fourarms take the bags inside, Heatblast, go with him… Actually… everyone back inside the house." Kira sighed. The aliens, even the trouble-making Wildmutt nodded and went back inside. They girls narrowed their eyes.

"You better leave, or we'll have to force you." Ashley growled. When they didn't move, the girls quickly activated their Omnitrix, spun the dial then pressed the face back down, smirking. Two silver flashes took the girls placed for a few seconds. When the flashes faded, Kira was in her XLR8 form as Ashley was in her Wildmutt form.

"Sssurprise." Kira said, smirking as her visor slid down, revealing bright green eyes. Ben narrowed his eyes slightly then looked down at his Omnitrix, which was in the red, since he used it to entertain himself on the trip to the city. Kira nodded to Ashley, who barked loudly. Kira then sped towards Ben in a flash of blue and black. Ashley, in her white black striped Wildmutt form, which was also a little bit larger then Bens' Wildmutt form, grunted and went after Gwen and Max. As Kira was coming towards him, his Omnitrix activated and he pressed the dial down, hoping for his Fourarms form. A few seconds later, his was in his Fourarms form and fended off a series of swift kicks from Kira. She was then thrown backwards towards the house by a double punch from Ben. Ashley was pinning down Max and Gwen on the ground, baring her teeth when Ben rammed her into the RV, which rocked slightly. The girls' Fourarms noticed the fight from out of the kitchen window, thundered out of the large front door, yelling. He caught Kira with his bottom set of arms and stopped abruptly. Kira muttered a thank you and grunted as he set her down onto the ground. She then blinked as the tall, red skinned alien rushed past her and caught Ben in a headlock with his top set of arms while the bottoms ones pinned Ben's four arms at his side. Ashley growled as she got up from the ground, a bit dazed at that time but quickly shook it off, only to be brought back down to the ground by high pitch sound waves that came from a Sonic Pitch Whistle used by Max. She howled and backed away from Max and Gwen, covering her highly sensitive 'ears'.

"That's one way to bring her down." Gwen muttered as she looked up at her grandpa. He nodded slightly. Ben was able to throw Fourarms off him, right past Kira, who was racing towards Ben once again. Kira slowed down at three different beeping sounds then three different flashes followed in the seconds that followed. Ashley was still kneeling on the ground, covering her ears as Ben looked down at her. Kira growled as she glared at the Tennysons. Fourarms narrowed his four eyes as he picked up Ashley gently. Ben sweatdropped a little then looked back at his grandpa and cousin.

"Fourarms, stand down." Kira called from in back of the tall alien. He glanced back at Kira then nodded. Ashley opened her eyes; feeling a little dazed, and then looked down at Kira, who was walking away back to the house, muttering stuff under her breath.

"Ben, are you alright?" Max asked. Ben shook his head then looked up at Kira, who uncovered her ears as the ringing in her ears slowly died off. Ashley, not wanting to talk at that time, tapped Fourarms rough arm repeatedly until he noticed that she wanted down. She was placed onto the ground and glared at the three people as Fourarms walked back into the house.

"Are you trying to get yourselves killed by these aliens? Because from the looks of it, you are." She demanded, icy blue eyes flashing as she folded her arms across her chest.

"No, I was just acting out of reflex. No one messes with my family." Ben yelled at the 16 year old girl. A twisted look or rage and anger shone on the girls' face.

"Oh sure you were you little shrimp. Now buzz off. And stay away from our house." Ashley hissed and stalked back into the house. Kira was pushing Wildmutt out of the doorway, not wanting him to chase after them. The door slammed shut with a loud bang as Ashley walked in.

"What's with them?" Ben asked, looking up at her grandpa. Gwen sighed and looked over at her Ben then up at Max.

"They both have an Omnitrix, but theirs is called the Shadow Omnitrix. The Plumbers heard only rumors that they were created on another planet in this the Milky Way. Then it is true that they exist." Grandpa Max muttered.

"That's another thing you didn't tell us Grandpa." Gwen pointed out.

"It must have slipped my mind until today." He said, looking down at his grandkids. A few seconds later, there was a small explosion inside the house. Smoke and flames suddenly came forth out of the chimney.

"HEATBLAST!" A yell came from inside the house. Several crashes and a loud howl were heard from inside the house a few minutes later. Inside the house, Fourarms was going on a yelling spree for who knows what reason, XLR8 was glaring out the slightly boarded up front window out at the three humans, Wildmutt howling up a storm and Kira slamming the door to her and Ashley's room. The other aliens were in the other rooms, trying to ignore the commotion going on around the house.

**Jackie: That's a little cliffy for you all to deal with. We're so evil. You just have to find out what happens in the next chapter that coming soon. Oh and the twins and sometimes the aliens have nicknames that they use for each other.**

**Jessie: Here's a two little spoilers to keep you busy as you wonder what the next chapter will be about.**

**Spoiler #1: "What if those three were spies for Vilgax?" Kira muttered to Grey Matter, not noticing that Ripjaws was standing in the doorway.**

"**I don't think that it is possible. That ten year old boy had the first prototype Omnitrix. You might have mistaken him for a spy…" Grey Matter said, going into a long and complicated speech about the Omnitrix. Kira sighed, not wanting to hear it again for the hundredth time in the four years she had known him.**

"**Grey, now is not the time to give me another lecture about the Omnitrix." Kira snapped, cutting him off and turned her attention to Ripjaws.**

**Spoiler #2: Instantly all eyes - and ears - were on Ghostfreak.**

"**Oh I just have to hear this one Ghostfreak." Kira said, smirking slightly. Ashley chuckled slightly, knowing that Ghostfreak had done pretty sweet things when she was gone.**

"**To the living room!" Heatblast enthusiastically said.**

"**Why the living room HB?" Wildvine said, entering the dining room once again, looking slightly annoyed.**

"**Because Ghostfreak is going to tell us what she did to those three humans earlier." Fourarms said.**

**A/N: The only two bitchy aliens are Stinkfly and Ripjaws. Why? We have no idea really, other then the fact that they hate strangers. The aliens have a few spats here and there… But mostly they get along fine with each other and with the twins.**

**A/N: The hardest aliens that had to earn their trust were those two. All the others were pretty easy to gain their trust. First was XLR8, then Wildmutt, Grey Matter, Fourarms, Ghostfreak, Heatblast, Cannonbolt, Diamondhead, Wildvine, Upgrade, Stinkfly and Ripjaws.**


	3. Silence

-1**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10 alright? So stop making me put this up! Though last time I checked, we still owned Kira, Ashley and the plot ideas…**

**Jackie: Sorry for not updating this for awhile. Was busy with school and exams are taking control of my live as of right now… And I finally found the chapters… so yeah… don't hate me for losing them for a few months…**

**Jessie: Anyways, hope you all forgive the… (looks over at her sister) LAZY writer and read the chapter! Anywho… on with the long awaited chapter.**

"Hey Grandpa… should we go help them?" Ben asked, looking up at Grandpa Max. Max shook his head slowly. Gwen sighed, rolling her eyes at her cousin.

Back in the house, Ashley stumbled out of the kitchen, which was filled with smoke, coughing.

"Heatblast…" she muttered, falling to her knees. Heatblast, who accidentally let his fire burn out of control in the kitchen, was crouching in the fireplace in the large living room in the front of the house.

"That was the fifth pot you melted this week already. I gotta go out to get more now… since we're running low on them again… Now how am I going to fix my famous soup for all of you?" Ashley said in between coughs.

"You always know I can make it Ashley." Fourarms said, helping her up. Ashley smiled, then looked back at the still smoking kitchen.

"You're so sweet Fourarms. If someone can get Heatblast out of the fireplace he can help you. There is another pot in the closet next to the large pans. You know where that is." Ashley said and hugged Fourarms, who returned the hug, though he was being careful not to crush her, like he had almost done in the past.

Heatblast on the other hand was feeling angry that Ashley and Kira were attacked and upset at melting another pot, so he was blowing off some steam, or in his case, flames. Due to that, and the heat, the bricks were melting a bit. XLR8 watched him, but kept glaring at the closest window. Ghostfreak blinked slightly, making sure that no one was looking as she silently slipped thought the wall, heading towards the RV that was just leaving for a hotel down the way. Wildvine looked over the railing on the second story landing, looking concerned. Cannonbolt and Wildmutt were playing soccer outside in the backyard, being careful no to be seen. Diamondhead was stalking around the living room, glaring at Heatblast, though she had to admit that he did need some comforting. Upgrade peeked out of the computer room, then disappeared back into it a second later. Ripjaws, holding a glass of hot water, walked up to the fireplace and poured the water on him.

"Ripjaws, don't be so hard on him just because he's the youngest. Go try to find my sister and Grey Matter." Ashley said, walking over to Ripjaws. The aquatic alien nodded and walked off towards the staircase with her small blue water crystal dangling from her neck.

"Come on Heatblast, don't be like this… Come on out of there." Ashley said, looking down at him.

"But… but I'm so clumsy and ever if I help you two, I would've hurt other people too…" he said, depressed.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Fourarms wont be able to cook the soup for dinner if you don't help him. What do you say?" Ashley asked, raising an eyebrow. Heatblast nodded, smiling, then went into the kitchen When Ripjaws came into the twins room, she found Kira stalking around the room with a scowl on her face as she opened the door. On her shoulder was Grey Matter, who was muttering things to her.

"What if those three were spies for Vilgax?" Kira muttered to Grey Matter, not noticing that Ripjaws was standing in the doorway.

"I don't think that it is possible. That ten year old boy had the first prototype Omnitrix. You might have mistaken him for a spy…" Grey Matter said, going into a long and complicated speech about the Omnitrix. Kira sighed, not wanting to hear it again for the hundredth time in the four years she had known him.

"Grey, now is not the time to give me another lecture about the Omnitrix." Kira snapped, cutting him off and turned her attention to Ripjaws.

"What is it Ripjaws?" she asked, anger edging into her voice.

"Dinner is just about ready." The aquatic alien sighed, knowing that Kira was in one of her moons, then went towards another staircase at the end of the hallway that least towards the attic 'garden' to bring down the two plant lovers down for dinner. A few minutes later the whole house was full of dead silence, except for the living room, due to the fact that Kira and Ashley were eating in the living room, watching the news like they did every day. It was then that Ghostfreak decided to show up, by coming right through the TV.

"Where were you?" Kira asked, not looking up from her food. Ghostfreak would have grinned if she had a mouth.

"I'm getting the feeling that it had something to do with scaring some people half to death." Ashley remarked.

"Maaaaybe." Ghostfreak chuckled, which came out to resemble a dry cough.

Fourarms glanced into the living good where Ghostfreak and their human friends were talking away. He then sighed, shaking his head as he turned back towards the other alien friends.

"I don't know how long we'll be able to protect them now." Fourarms muttered. Grey Matter was sitting silently on Stinkfly's shoulder, not having touched him food once. One of Stinkfly's eyestalks turned slightly towards him, sensing his concern and worry. For once in her life, she didn't mind him sitting on her shoulder. Diamondhead looked up from her dinner, which consisted of crushed minerals and a small amount of rubies, to look at each alien that was in the room.

"I'm not sure, but we have to protect them at all costs." Heatblast said, poking at his jalapeño peppers, suddenly not feeling too hungry. Wildmutt, who was usually full of energy, was sleeping in front of his plate of steak.

"Just eat your food! We didn't go out to the store for you all not to eat tonight." Ashley said softly as both her, Kira and Ghostfreak came into the dining room, heading towards the kitchen with empty bowls. A few seconds later, the humans reappeared in the doorway, looking over all of the aliens, including Ghostfreak. Upgrade chose that exact moment to fall asleep, his head flopping down onto the table. Grey Matter looked down at his pal and a smirk formed on his face, despite the aroma of depression and silence that was in the room.

"And that's why you should eat, so you don't run out of energy, like Upgrade here just showed you." Grey Matter said. All of the other aliens, except Upgrade, who was asleep and Ghostfreak, cracked a small smile.

"Please tell us what's wrong." Kira said as Wildmutt woke up, growling slightly. The aliens looked up at the two humans. The whole house was covered in a eerie silence as the aliens stared at them. Ashley folded her arms across her chest as she leaned against the wall. Kira just sighed, her gaze fell on XLR8. XLR8 started to get a little nervous, the end of her tail twitching. Upgrade slowly rose him head off the table and looked around. Wildmutt then started to nibble of his steak a bit. Ripjaws sighed and looked away from her half eaten fish.

"Well?" Ashley asked ,looking at each of their aliens friends. Wildmutt grunted, peering up at XLR8. XLR8's mask flew down.

"I'm going to go for a run." she said quickly then zoomed our of the room.

"XLR8..." Kira muttered. Wildvine stood up, taking his plate of half eaten veggies and fruit into the kitchen. Fourarms cleared his throat, preparing to break the bad news. Ashley and Kira looked up at the 12 foot tall alien, a concerned look on their faces.

"The thing is… well… All of us agree that we might not be able to protect you two anymore, if we keep going out into public in the daytime." Fourarms said sadly. The two girls frowned then walked over to Fourarms, giving him a hug, then closed their eyes. They then felt two pairs of strong arms hugging them. The smiles, opening their eyes to look up at Fourarms, then were surprised when all the other aliens gathered around and hugged (or in Gray's case, tried to…) the girls.

"You're like a big brother to us Fourarms." Kira said, eyes shining slightly. Fourarms smiled back down at them, Ghostfreak chuckled softly, her eye moving along the black track on her outer skin.

"What's so funny Ghost?" Ashley asked, looking towards the Ectonurite as Fourarms released them from the hug.

"Oh just what I did to the three people who you saw earlier. I taught them a few lessons that they would never forget." she said, her eye, which was down by her tail, made its way back towards her head.

"So anyways… I guess we can take some one you somewhere tomorrow," Kira shrugged, "but only a few of you look humans. XLR8, you look like a human… mostly… Upgrade, you pass only if you wear a hat over your face, or upgrade either of our watches and Ghostfreak, you can possess one of us and keep switching from time to time. Oh and Grey Matter, you can come along as well." The aliens just stared at the two humans like they have lost their minds.

"What?" Ashley said flatly.

"Awww! Why cant I go?" Heatblast whined, making his puppy dog eye face.

"Simple, because you'll burn the clothes and everything in sight." Kira said, smirking.

"Or we can stop talking about this and listen to what I did to those three humans." Ghostfreak said. Instantly all eyes - and ears - were on Ghostfreak.

"Oh I just have to hear this one Ghostfreak." Kira said, smirking slightly. Ashley chuckled slightly, knowing that Ghostfreak had done pretty sweet things when she was gone.

"To the living room!" Heatblast enthusiastically said.

"Why the living room HB?" Wildvine said, entering the dining room once again, looking slightly annoyed.

"Because Ghostfreak is going to tell us what she did to those three humans earlier." Fourarms said. XLR8 then entered the room, looking a bit less nervous.

"Glad to have you back XLR8." Cannonbolt said.

"When you get nervous then usually going for a run will calm your nerves." she muttered. The aliens filed out of the dining room after putting they plates into the kitchen and settled in the large living room. Cannonbolt, Ashley, Grey Matter and Wildmutt were on the floor. XLR8, Upgrade, Diamondhead and Ripjaws were sitting in the four chairs that were located around the room. Fourarms and Kira were on the couch and Heatblast, Wildvine and Stinkfly were standing hear the couch.

"This better be better than the last one Ghostfreak." the Ditarian said. Ghostfreak nodded slightly and Diamondhead smiled.

"Can someone get the popcorn?" Heatblast asked, looking at some of the aliens.

"Clamp it HB before I spit acid at your face." Stinkfly threatened, turning two of her eyestalks towards the fire alien. Heatblast pouted slightly. Ashley snuggled up to Wildmutt, who grunted softly, curling up next to Ashley, letting her rest her head on his back. Wildvine tapped the power button for the TV, turning it off and also turned the lights off. The only light came from Heatblast and the kitchen. The sun was now setting , making it a perfect time for Ghostfreak to tell a story.

**Jackie: FINALLY! (falls over) Took me at least 2 or so days to type all of this up. Hope it was worth the wait for all of you. Gomen… Hope you enjoy this longer then normal chapter.**

**Jessie: Yeah, yeah… lets get on with these spoilers eh? Hope the suspense wont kill you all this time.**

**Spoiler #1: She then exited Maxs' body and turned visible to them. The three humans stared at Ghostfreak in chock. A look of twisted rage shone in her single violet eye.**

"**Wait… your not the Ectonurite that was in the Omnitrix.! You're another Ectonurite!" Ben said, looking up at Ghostfreak, confused. The specter alien looked like she was thinking for a moment then looked down at him.**

"**Oh, you mean that other Ectonurite that had been there? No, I'm not him… I am a she." she growled, violet eye narrowing slightly. Max narrowed his eyes, glaring at the alien.**

**Spoiler #2: XLR8 wobbled away form the RV before falling to her knees, her mask coming up.**

"Oww… I'm going to be that for awhile." she muttered, "Oh and sorry about the dent."

"**Go back to the house XLR8. And that's why you should never run over 500 miles per hour. You'll just crash into things." Ghostfreak said.**

"**I was actually going 386 before I slowed down." XLR8 snapped. Max rose the sun Gun and pointed it at Ghostfreak.**


End file.
